CK's Super Survivor AU, Pt. II
Survivor: Guatemala https://i.gyazo.com/c861b0a488852b9c28e390fc0a620436.png Trivia Kelley Wentworth (Palau) and Natalie White (The Amazon) were considered for this season due to having been evacuated from the game during their respective seasons, as were Sabrina Thompson (Marquesas) and Maralyn Hershey (The Amazon) due to both having been eliminated via rock draw. These ideas were scrapped in favor of bringing back the two players from Palau not picked for a tribe. Survivor: Panama - Exile Island https://i.gyazo.com/6961d918121b495b294c12e4db9784d5.png Survivor: Cook Islands https://i.gyazo.com/904d9f5faebf52315780e64051aab263.png https://i.gyazo.com/559111cd8dc21d3cf28795acbc7efdf6.png Survivor: Fiji https://i.gyazo.com/00c545eeaa562768f0532fe7c6729fb3.png 1On Day 3, Amy played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating four votes. Survivor: China https://i.gyazo.com/34b27f1ca91d355faa34340378e58262.png 1On Day 6, Brian played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 5 votes. 2On Day 33, David played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 3 votes. Memorable Moments *Brian finding the idol before being the first person to have access to a clue, then playing it correctly the next episode. *Taj trying to take advantage of the swap to blindside Peter, but her old tribe finding out and voting her out. *The confusing final six vote where almost everyone flipped on their own alliance to try and take out a threat. *The entire jury being over Misty & Zeke's strategic antics and giving Ralph the win out of spite (minus David, who ruined Ralph's potential perfect game). Survivor: Micronesia - Fans vs. Favorites https://i.gyazo.com/b2241d4ee1ffd6147d6cee8732ca876c.png 1On Day 31, Jean-Robert played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 4 votes. 2On Day 36, Brenda played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 2 votes. Memorable Moments *The Favorites' turf war amplifying after the swap, causing them to start dropping like flies. *NaOnka sending Brenda to Exile, causing Brenda to find the idol and using it to idol NaOnka out. *The Fans not knowing what to do at the merge, allowing the Brenda-Garrett power duo to slither to the final four. *Jean-Robert receiving votes constantly, yet making the final three. *Eddie never really being a part of any major big move or alliance, yet winning unanimously for his social game. Trivia Approximately 20 former castaways were contacted for this season. Among those who declined were Ethan Zohn (Vanuatu), Kelley Wentworth (Palau), Lydia Morales and Mike Holloway (Guatemala) and Rachel Ako (Cook Islands). Those who showed interest but were cut later in casting included Jenn Brown (Pearl Islands), Brandon Quinton and Gina Crews (Palau) and Jay Starrett (Cook Islands). Jonathan Penner (Africa) was originally slated to participate in the season, but pulled out for medical reasons. He was replaced by Coby Archa. Survivor: Gabon https://i.gyazo.com/495e967183d3865a76605385d41f2270.png 1On Day 21, Colton played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 5 votes. 2On Day 36, Taylor played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 2 votes. 3On Day 36, Elisabeth played her hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 1 vote. Memorable Moments *The post-swap blindside of Greg, simply because he annoyed Kimmi greatly. *Kimmi's subsequent cutthroat blindside by the Dale/Jessica/Michelle alliance. *Colton's idol play that left the majority alliance of 5 men floored. *The second swap screwing over Dale/Jessica/Michelle by allowing three outsiders to vote out Michelle. *Dale being co-idoled out by Elisabeth and Taylor, who also both wasted their idols at the same time. *Elisabeth's emotional FIC win, overcoming the Alpha Male Quartet that dominated the late merge. *Elisabeth beating the Alpha Male Quartet overall in an incredibly satisfying result. Survivor: Tocantins https://i.gyazo.com/2148a90e9ffa7c29a3dc3fbfd7af2650.png 1On Day 12, Jeff played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 4 votes. 2On Day 20, Jeff played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 8 votes. Memorable Moments *Jeanne realizing she was in the minority and mutinying, saving her from tribal and screwing her only ally, Brice, and giving an idol clue to Jeff which allowed him to find the Timbira idol. Her one-episode ripple effect was mind-blowing. *Jaclyn's mutiny making the tribes 10-4 at one point. *Jeff doing the same thing Jeanne did, allowing him to escape a minority situation and find a second idol. *Stephen's alliance with the 4 Timbira girls actually being dominant early on, crumbling briefly at the merge, then rebuilding to knock out Jalapao. *Jaclyn overcoming her mutineer status and bonding with Lindsey enough to make a legitimate F2 pact, then being within one vote of winning simply due to the Jury disliking Lindsey. *The unintentional all-female final five. Survivor: Samoa https://i.gyazo.com/f367afc6d94d29710c8164a5cd28e5a8.png 1On Day 5, Rodger played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 5 votes. 2On Day 11, Ramona played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 1 vote. 3On Day 15, Michele played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 5 votes. 4On Day 27, Tyrone played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 6 votes. 5On Day 37, Val played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 4 votes. Memorable Moments *Michele's iconic flip-flopping pre-merge, idoling out Carter one vote and then aligning with his former allies the next. *Half of Foa Foa flipping on Sundra at the merge. That's just unfortunate for her. *Val trying to idol out Foa Foa's least favorite Galu member for jury points. *15% of votes cast being nullified because of idols. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains https://i.gyazo.com/7f43d226a407a98028a7b6ce6cdd2c3e.png 1On Day 21, Whitney played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 4 votes. 2On Day 33, Brenda played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 1 vote. 3On Day 37, Tyrone played his hidden immunity idol to save himself, negating 2 votes. 4On Day 37, Whitney played her hidden immunity idol to save herself, negating 1 vote. Memorable Moments *The insane first Villains tribal resulting in Jeanne falling victim to a rock draw. *The old-school alliance of Jenn, Nadiya, Rachel including the entire final 4 of All-Stars excluding Marcus, the winner, who was in the game. *The alliance of Chet, Coach and Whitney finally being exposed...only for Whitney to use her idol. *Rachel being #cutthroat and blindsiding her closest ally and best friend Nadiya right before the merge, turning into a villain. *The Villains managing to stay strong with their majority the first merge vote, but exploding at the next. *Tyrone seemingly making a dumb move by not playing his idol at final 6, but surviving due to Brenda's flip. **Brenda then being rocked out after her second failed flip attempt. *Tyrone's darksided flip on Rachel at the final five repaying her karma for flipping on Nadiya. *The Villains having an obvious 3-1 majority at final 4 and still having dissent. *Taylor flopping at FTC again, Whitney coming very close to winning again, while Mike rights his wrongs from his Guatemala FTC. Trivia *https://i.gyazo.com/a5431bd54df3b14d4ae0b0cd72eb222e.png